Xolfar
Xolfar - przyjaciel zwierząt i udawany ślepiec Wygląd Jest to dość wysoki, normalnej postury (nie gruby, nie chudy) chłopak, około 178 cm wzrostu. Jego twarz jest lekko podłóżna z łagodnie zakończoną brodą, oczywiście brak jakiegokolwiek zarostu. Uszy nie odstające bez kolczyków ani tuneli. Podobno posiada on heterochromię jedno oko fioletowe, drugie natomiast złote - a przynajmniej tak opowiada. Włosy natomiast mają barwę srebra z lekkim połyskiem, układają się one w przyjazną dla oka czuprynkę, często są rozczochrane w tzw. artystycznym nieładzie. Nie ma on mocno wyżeźbionej postury, jest raczej przeciętny pod tym wzglądem. Ramiona proporcjonalne, na przedramieniu od strony wewnętrznej widnieje blizna, którą nabył gdy był jeszcze małym dzieckiem. Prawa dłoń jest taka jak u każdego innego człowieka, lewa natomiast ma krzywe palce, dokłądniej to ma wystawiony ostatni paliczek w małym palcu i drugi z trzecim w serdecznym. Reszta ciała jest bez zmian, no może poza trzema bliznami na brzuchu po drapnięciu, które zostawił pewien duży gad. Rozmiar buta to 43,5. ubiór Na codzień chodzi w luźnych rzeczach, bluza czcy też może luźny t- shirt. Nie pogardzi też dresami czy jeansami które bardzo uwielbia. Najczęściej ubiera czarno-niebieską bluskę na której wudnieje herb Ravenclaw - domu do którego należy. Jednak jedna rzecz w jego odzieniu się nie zmienia, a mianowicie jego oczy przyrywa złoty materiał, wiązany z tyłu. w szkole Chodził on do Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa Hogwart, jak to w takiej szkole miał on szate dopasowaną kolorystycznie do domu w jakim mieszkał, w jego przypadku czarna toga z niebieskimi wykończeniami i krawatem w tych samych kolorach. różdżka Mahoń, 13 i 1/2 cala, twarda, rdzeń - szpon hipogryfa. Różdżka czerwona, rączka grubsza, w niej wyrzeźbiony łeb zwierzęcia, które oddało swój pazur na rdzeń, Jej część podstawna ma cztery wyrzłobienia prowadzące od rączki po sam szczyt różdżki, imitujące rany po drapnięciu. Charakter Chłopak dość skryty i nieśmiały, trudno mu nawiązać bliższe przyjaźnie z innymi ludźmi. Nie czuje się dobrze w zatłoczonych miejscach. Nie ufa zbytnio nieznanym mu ponieważ częto ludzie śmieją się z niego, myśląc że jest ułomny. Ukrywa wszytkie negatywne emocje, przeważnie ma pokerową twarz. Jego ulubionym miejscem w szkole jest biblioteka dlatego, że jest on zdania, że tylko mądrzy i dobrzy ludzie przesiadują w niej. Mimo tego, że czyta bardzo dużo ma problemy z rozmową do innyych osób, po prostu boi się powiedzieć coś głupiego, co będzie kolejnym powodem do drwin z jego osoby. Nie potrafi obdarzyć drugiej osoby uczuciami wyższymi, za to w stosunku do zwierząt nie ma już tego problemu. Mimo takiego charakteru jest on całkiem odważny, najśmielszą rzeczą jaką zrobił było pływanie w gigantyczną ośmiornicą i wychowanie smoka od jaja. Historia Okres do 11 roku życia Urodził się 13 lutego 1980 roku o godzinie 22:13 wieczorem. Przyszedł na świat bez żadnych komplikacji, był dużym, ładnym brzdącem. Dla ciekawoski rzec mogę, że urodził się on w taxi w drodze do szpitala. Rodzina bardzo kochała syna, ojciec był mugolem, który pracował w lokalnej cukierni, mama natomiast jako czarownica była aurorem. W toku... :P Lata szkolne work in progresss... :P Rodzina Matka River Cirrila Websire- Decker - Jedna z najlepszych czarownic świata czarodziejów. Posiada ona rzadką mutacje genetyczną aleksandrie genesis, przez co jej oczy były koloru intensywnie fioletowego. Włosy ma gęste, kręcone i kasztanowe sięgające do pasa. W uszach ma złote kolczyki typu małe kóła. Sylwetka typu klepsydra, nie jest gruba ani chuda, przy wzroście 170cm. waży 72 kilogramy. Nie garbi się i posiada długi, szybki krok. Rzadko chodzi w szpilkach, woli buty sportowe czy też pół sportowe. Do pracy najczęściej chodzi w czarnym płaszczu sięgającym do połowy łydki. Pod nim nosi białą lub fioletową bluzkę z skromnym zdobieniem, długie granatowe lub czarne spodnie z paskiem posiadającym dużą, złotą, ozdobną klamrę z morywem jednorożca. Na głowie typowy dla tego zawodu kapelusz, pod nim rozpuszczone włosy. W domu natomiast chodzi w luźnych różnokolorowych bluzkach i legginsach z włosami spiętymi w kucyk bądź swobodny koczek. Była gryfonka. Różdżka długość 15 cali, twarda, rdzeń to pióro feniksa, stworzona z drewna ostrokrzewu, co czyni ja potężną i dość niespotykaną różdżką, która jest częścią jej sukcesu i małej sławy. Ojciec William Decker - Cukiernik w lokalnej cukiernii pod nazwą Magia Słodkości. Typ jego sylwetki można wpisać w trójkąt z podstawą na jego barkach. Mierzy on 176 cm. i waży 79 kilogramów. Pomimo swego zawodu nie jest gruby, a wręcz chodzi na siłownie i ma dobrze wyrzeźbione ciało. Ciemnobrązowe oczy i kruczoczarne bujne włosy z fryzurą wyglądającą jak u jego syna. Jak żona ma bardzo szybki chód i najczęściej chodzi w butach sportowych. W pracy ma na sobie biały fartuch i charakterystyczną czapkę niczym kucharska, jeansy i koszulę, najczęściej czarną dla kontrastu z fartuchem. W domu ma zwykłą koszulkę z różnorodnymi nadrukami i dresy bądź jakieś inne luźne spodnie. Kiedy był młody półzawodowo jeździł konno. Dziadkowie *Babcia od strony matki Caroline Websire - Czarownica nie tak sławna jak córka lecz była bardzo szanowana w okolicy, pracowała w ministerstwie magii, lecz nie była ministem. Posiadała zmieniacz czasu i kochała się w smokach, wkładała wielkie pieniądze w ich badania i by je chronić. Mieszka sama w Walii. - była krukonka *Dziadek od srony matki James Websire - Zdolny czarodziej pracował jako auror jadnak nie był on jakoś wysoko na szczeblu, a sława go omijała szeroki łukiem. Gdy odwiedzał ministerstwo magii,poznał tam Caroline i od razu się w niej zakochał. Poza pracą uwielbiał szukać nowych zwirząt i zaprzyjaźniać się z nimi. - nie żyje - były puchon *Babcia od strony ojca Amelia Decker - zwykła czarownica, jej życie poza szkołą nie było zbyt połączone z magią, pracowała jako biznesswoman w wielkiej korporacji w Londynie. Koło 40'stki znudzona życiem w mieście wyprowadziła się na wieś, tam poznała Lucasa. - była ślizgonka *Dziadek od strony ojca Lucas Decker - mugol żyjący na wsi, kochający konie i mający małe ranczo z bydłem i pare hektarów pola. Raz jeżdżąc konno prawie potrącił kobiete, która później została jego żoną. Chrzestni *Syriusz Black - Czarodziej znany z pierwszej w historii ucieczki z Azkabanu - więzienia dla czarodziejów i czarownic o bardzo ostrym rygorze i dla najgorszych. Został wrobiony w zabójstwa i niesłusznie ukarany. Gdy Xolfar miał rok, został on uwięziony. Mama niechętnie o nim rozmawiała z kilku prywatnych powodów, jednak nigdy nie powiedziała o nim złego słowa. Gdy uciekł on z Azkabanu przyleciał on do jego domu na hipogryfie o imieniu Hardodziob i zaczął układać sobie powoli życie. Niedługo po tym dołączył do Zakonu Feniksa. Były gryfon *Juliett Locket - przyjaciółka Williama, znają się od podstawówki i według ojca nikt inny nie był by tak dobry na matkę chrzestną jak ona. Dobra niczym miód Juliett jest dumną czarownicą pracującą kiedyś u Ollivandera, a aktualnie próbuje rozkręcić swój interes. Była puchanka Ciekawostki *Lubi rozwiązywać zagadki * Lubi układać puzzle *Kocha przebywać w towarzystwie zwierząt * Nie przepada za swoimi oczyma w sumie rzadko je widzi * mimo opaski na oczach widzi otaczający go świat * szukający w drużynie Ravenclaw * jedno z jego hobby to nauka * jego boginem jest bazyliszek * jego patronusem jest Testral Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Męskie postacie Kategoria:Wikita0 Kategoria:Harry Potter Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:Ravenclaw